Last Christmas
by ZerefinaCheney
Summary: Last Christmas, Lucy gave her heart to Natsu. But the very next day he gave it away. This year, to save herself from tears, she'll give it to someone special. And who's that someone special? Read this to find out how Lucy Heartfilia found herself falling for a certain Shadow Dragon. Inspired by the Christmas song, Last Christmas.
1. Chapter 1: Hurt

**Last Christmas **by Zerefina Cheney

* * *

Hey! another fanfic of mine! Yeah the song "Last Christmas" inspired me :" So yeah. Start reading now! I'm in a hurry and you might notice I may have some typos in there, because I was babysitting my 1-year old cousin while doing this! Trust me! It was so much trouble! He kept on clicking random letters while I'm typing and I had to run back and forth but still, he followed me wherever I go. *sigh* Atleast I finished it. :)

Read now! :

**Summary:** Last Christmas, Lucy gave her heart to Natsu. But the very next day he gave it away. This year, to save herself from tears, she'll give it to someone special. And who's that someone special? Read this to find out how Lucy Heartfilia found herself falling for a certain Shadow Dragon. Inspired by the Christmas song, Last Christmas.

**Note:** English is only my second language.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Comedy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Hurt_

Night. December 20. Stars can be seen shining on the clouded sky. But for now, it's shine is nothing compared to the light glimmering in the whole city. Tons of Christmas lights with a variety of colors surrounded the city making it look like a giant lantern from above. Many are busy buying gifts for their loved ones. There's a huge crowd in the city where the Fairy Tail building stands, the city called Magnolia. Because it's nearly Christmas, assume that it's winter. And winter is a cold season, so everybody is wearing their coats and scarves or anything that can make them feel warm and cozy to prevent getting cold.

Lots of people from different cities and towns came to encounter the occasion that is annually celebrated here in this city.

Many have changed since the core members of Fairy Tail have disappeared because they were stuck in Tenroujima. 7 years have passed and in that years, A new occasion has been developed in Magnolia, The awesomely amazing 3-day Christmas Feast. It had become very popular all over Fiore that many people visit the said city just to see and celebrate it, including the trimen from Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale members, even the Mermaid heel members, and who knows if Sabertooth too. Chatters of people can be heard everywhere, children running and having fun. It is beyond noisy. But, the important thing is, everybody is enjoying. The lights that lit up the city made it more lovely.

This is the scene that Lucy can see from her window. She was just staying at her apartment, room dark and only the cool breeze of the wind is her companion. She is completely uninterested in joining others.

She gazed by the window while her chin is rested on her hand while her elbow is on top of a wooden table she had been using for writing purposes. "Everybody must be very elated." She sighed, proceeding to lean her head on the table.

Slowly, tears came out of her eyes. She carefully gritted her teeth and clenched her fists tight while she shot her head up. It happened last Christmas. The day when she finally confessed her feelings for Natsu and the day she was deeply hurt.

_**Flashback (Dec.20 last year)**_

"I... I.." Lucy said cannot complete her sentence. Natsu was standing in front of her, curling his brows confused of what her blonde team mate was about to say. "I...Natsu..I.." Lucy trailed with a flushed face. Blood is beginning to rush in her cheeks. They were in a tundra, they just finished accomplishing a mission. They were with Erza and Gray before, but then Lucy dragged Natsu to another place so that she could confess and so that no one would hear. It is very cold there so the two of them were wearing coats and jackets.

"I-" Lucy said as a smoke came out of her mouth due to extreme coldness. "Just say it." Natsu said with his trademark smile. Lucy stared at him for a while then felt she felt her cheeks getting warmer despite the cold weather. She bowed her head down, gathering all her bravery to tell him what she wanted to say for the last few years they were together. She closed her eyes tightly and faced Natsu again.

"Natsu, I love you!" She confessed with a clearly visible red face. Natsu twitched due to surprise. He gasped while staring at the blonde mage who is bowed down and shivering at the moment either because it was so cold or because of nervousness. "Lu..Lucy..are... are you sure about this?" Natsu asked with wide eyes, disbelief on his face. Lucy shyly nodded while blushing and avoiding to meet his eyes.

Natsu was about to say something when Erza and Gray came butting in the moment. "Oi, just what do you think you were doing, Lucy." Erza said agitated. Lucy and Natsu gasped. Sweat ran down Lucy's face even though it is cold. Both her and Natsu were blushing furiously. "D...did you hear?" Lucy asked nervously. "Heard what? I was taking about you, taking Natsu so suddenly to nowhere and we had trouble finding you two." Erza replied oblivious that Lucy was confessing to Natsu. Gray, shirtless as usual despite the freezing season, smirked. "Why? Is there something we should hear?" Gray said raising his brows in amusement. "No!" Lucy and Natsu said.

"If there isn't to talk about, would you mind if we go back to the guild now? Master and the others contacted me already, they need us back asap." Erza explained. "Yeah, I feel so hot in here too." Gray said fanning himself. "Teme! We're almost freezing here and yet you say it's hot? And what the heck? Why are you half-naked?!" Natsu grumbled. "You should get used to it, slanted eyed bastard!" Gray rudely said. "Nani? You droopy eyes?!" Natsu fought back. Then, as expected they started they usual fight. Lucy sighed. She had been forgotten, what about the confession she did to Natsu? Was it all nothing to him? She wondered. "Kanso!" Erza immediately requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and threatened them. The two stopped and hugged each other shaking in fear. Lucy sweatdropped.

They walked back to the guild. From time to time Lucy would look at Natsu who is in turn looks at her as well. They blushed when they meet each other's eyes and looks away. Lucy thought if Natsu loved her as much as she loved him too. Is her feelings going to be reciprocated? Those were the thoughts bugging her until they arrived at the guild. They were greeted cheerfully by everyone and welcome them back. Lucy sneakily looked at Natsu who is now blushing and staring at someone. Lucy directed her eyes to where his' were planted. He was staring at a white-haired take-over mage, Lisanna. Lucy saw her doing the same to Natsu too.

She felt like her world just shattered at the sight of the two 'seemingly' in love teenagers. She ran out of the guild, tears threatening to fall. No one noticed her at all, since everyone was busy talking to each other.

She stayed in her apartment and consoled herself in there. "It was nothing, Luce.. that was just your hallucination.. Natsu can't be staring at Lisanna like that.. they're only friends.. I know it! They're friends.. they're friends." She mumbled to herself while she is sitting on her own bed. Lucy sighed deciding to just sleep it off.

_**The next day.**_

Lucy made her way to the gate and moved on to what she saw yesterday. She was confident that there was nothing going on between Natsu and Lisanna. She was sure of it. She readied a wide smile before opening the doors of the guild. She entered and her smile changed into a gasp. She was surprised at what she saw in front of her.

Natsu and Lisanna kissing each other passionately, standing above a table and everyone.. everyone was celebrating around them like they just announced something. She stood there, frozen, unable to move. It's clear that they are together now, a couple. A cool breeze of air passed through her that gently blown her blonde hair to her side. Tears started to form in her eyes and it slowly went down her face, landing to the ground. It's been followed by more tears.

She felt like breaking down and crying. And she did, Lucy was crying, no, not crying, wailing. But she did so silently. It's like the world had stopped and there were only just her and the couple. They continued kissing until they can breathe no more. But in Lucy's world, it's like it wasn't ending, they're doing that for eternity.

Her lips shaking and her hand formed a ball of fist clenching it. She closed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth bowing her head down. It hurts, it feels like she's been hit a giant rock or more painful than that. Her heart is breaking and shattering into pieces. She can't take it anymore. She cried and cried.

…..and cried.

The noise stopped and it suddenly got quiet. Natsu and Lisanna just stopped kissing. Natsu immediately noticed the depressed Lucy by the door and he shut everyone up. Everybody, including Lisanna was surprised when they saw Lucy crying. Natsu felt guilty. He completely knows why Lucy is crying over there. "Lu...Lucy.." He said. Lucy shot her head up and looked him. She noticed that everyone was looking at her already. Levy and Mira looked very worried.

The salmon-haired dragon slayer wend down the table and headed towards Lucy. He tried to reach his hand to her face but then Lucy's hands brushed it off rudely. "Don't touch me!" Lucy said while frowning intensely at him. Natsu flinched but then he can't blame Lucy, it was all his fault, he didn't tell her earlier that he and Lisanna were dating for the past few days. Guilt surrounded him and all he could do was to look down. Feeling ashamed of himself. "How... how could you.. do this..Natsu?" Lucy cried her lips shaking. "Listen, Luce..I'll explai-" "SHUT UP! You don't have to.. I'm not interested in it anyway.." Lucy shouted cutting off his line. Natsu just bowed his head down again speechless.

She shot a glance at everyone and glared at Lisanna before finally running off and leaving the guild. "Luce-" Natsu tried to follow her but then pulled by Lisanna from behind. She shook her head to him. "Let her be alone.. She needs solidarity and she needs to clear her mind for now." She explained. Natsu just nodded at her girlfriend fully understanding her.

Lucy was lying down her bed covering herself with blanket. There was a thunderstorm that incidentally worsen the mood. Loud roaring of lightning can be heard and flashes of thunder can be seen in Lucy's room though all the openings in her apartment were closed seen in She cried and cried until no more tears came out. The heartbreak that she felt today was nothing compared to Kain hurting her or even Minerva torturing her. She saw a picture of him and Natsu by her nightstand.

She swiftlt sat up and tear it to pieces with all her strength. She burst into tears in agony. She promised to herself that she will never get hurt anymore by Natsu or any other man. She made an oath that she'll find someone deserving and more worth it that Natsu. She'll find her someone special sooner or later! From that day on, she stopped hanging out with Natsu and she started ignoring him constantly. She would talk to him but only just like acquaintances nothing like they talked to each other as team mates and best friends before. If she desired to, she would even brush him off and leave him suddenly even though he is still not finished talking. A totally rude action. But Natsu, gets this, she hated him and he accepted it. Though he still looks forward for him and her to reconcile.

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

Too short? Well, It was supposed to be only one chapter but since I found it very long and readers may get tired of it, I decided to split it into two :P

Don't worry the next chapie will be posted right after this! :D

REVIEW!

*I accept constructive criticisms but I do not tolerate rude/worthless reviews :P Just sayin ^^

Seeya.

-ZerefinaCheney. [Hohoho. advanced Merry Christmas to all!] xD


	2. Chapter 2: Mistletoe Kiss

**Last Christmas **by Zerefina Cheney

* * *

Hii so here it goes! No more talkin,continue readin! :P

**Summary:** Last Christmas, Lucy gave her heart to Natsu. But the very next day he gave it away. This year, to save herself from tears, she'll give it to someone special. And who's that someone special? Read this to find out how Lucy Heartfilia found herself falling for a certain Shadow Dragon. Inspired by the Christmas song, Last Christmas.

**Note:** English is only my second language.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Comedy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 2: _Mistletoe kiss_

She stopped crying when the promise came to her mind. She shouldn't cry. but what the heck? She's moved on already right?...

Isn't she?..

She sighed sadly. Looking out the window again.

"Cheer up." A familiar voice said.

Lucy widened her eyes in shock but then smiled. "Now what are you doing here again, Mirajane? You've been hanging out in my place lately." Lucy said not turning her back. It is true, the white-haired take over mage have been going to her place lately. Her reason, Lucy doesn't know. "Nothing, just looking over at you in case you do something crucial," Lucy let out a forced chuckle but still not looking at her, hiding her red puffy eyes. "What?! Am I a child or somethin-" "I am aware of this day Luce, and I know you are too." Mira cutted her off.

Lucy pursed her mouth trying to suppress her upcoming cry. She bit her lips to stop herself from crying. What Mira said was true. This was the day when she confessed to Natsu. "_Last Christmas.. I gave you my heart..._" Mira suddenly sang with her wonderful voice. After all, she had been performing in the guild. Mira's singing destructed Lucy from her thoughts. "_But the very next day.. you gave it away..._" Mira continued singing. She was doing it in purpose.

Lucy can't take it anymore she jumped into Mira hugging her tightly, while she cried in pain. Mira immediately placed her arm around the celestial mage and tapped her back gently. "S..Stop *sniff* teasing..Mi..Mira!" Lucy said in between her cries. Mira hushed her and she continued the song. "_This year.. to save me from tears.. I'll give to someone SPECIAL._." Lucy opened her eyes realizing something and turned to glance at Mira. The latter was smiling. "Hear that, Lucy? You have to give that! *points to Lucy's heart* to someone special." She said. Lucy wiped her tears and started looking at Mirajane in confusion. "H..how?" She asked completely puzzled. Mirajane giggled and suddenly pulled her by the wrist. "Come on, let's get you dressed up!" She cheerfully said.

They went out to go through different shops to find her the perfect dress. After a moment Mira finally found it. Lucy is now wearing a red halter top dress that reaches a few centimeters before her knees. I was tight showing more definition to her curves. It was also sparkling due to the glitters in it, perfect for the upcoming Christmas. For shoes, she wore a pair of red stiletto high heels. Mirajane smiled upon looking at her from head toe.

But there's lacking. Right, hair and makeup. Mirajane noticed her puffy eyes and she thought that it should be concealed. She pulled her again to a nearby salon and there she got a makeover. After a few minutes. It was done. Lucy came out of the salon. Mirajane gasped at how pretty she looked like. She is pretty, even without makeup but she is even more prettier with it on. Her blonde hair is curled into big locks and her face is wonderfully contoured by makeup. Her eyes looked dashing than ever because of the shimmery eyeshadow that's on her eyelid and crease. He also has pink-tinted lips now making her look elegant yet sweet. Lucy blushed furiously hearing how Mirajane praised her constantly.

"Th..thanks.." Lucy replied shyly. Mira had hearts on her eyes really elated of what she looked like. "N..now, where should we go?" She asked. "Come with me!" Mira said excitedly.

She took her to a huge house-like place where there are many people. But as they wormed their way in the crowd they could see a lot of greenish plan hanging from above and they are aligned horizontally but with a huge space between them. "What are those?" Lucy asked pointing to the said plant. "Mistletoe!" Mira said. "Huh?..mistle- wait, does that mea- " She was then pulled by Mirajane again to the tables where many people are claiming a laminated paper with a number on it. Mirajane took a number and gave it to Lucy who is gasping in surprise. "Wha-"

"Number 8." Mira said. Lucy took a look at the paper. "What am I suppose to do with this?" She asked curiously. Mira started explaining.

-hr-

"WHAT?!" Lucy exclaimed. Mirajane nodded. "You mean I seriously have to kiss someone?!" she asked. "This is the only way to find that special somewhat, come you should do this to entirely get over Natsu, pretty please." Mira pleaded with puppy eyes. "But-" Lucy trailed off. Behind Mira, she can see Natsu and Lisanna together. It seem like their having fun and their both holding matching numbers. "What their going to kiss underneath the mistletoe too?!" She inwardly said. Mira turned to her back as well. She smirked at the sight."You see, Lucy they're having fun, it's unfair, you-" Mira turned back to Lucy but she wasn't there anymore.

She looked for her, only to find her standing underneath the mistletoe 8. Mira chuckled. "So she was desperate, huh." She said to herself. She came to Lucy. "Wow, looks like someone's excited." Mira teased. "Shut up! I just can't take seeing those two together happy while me, all alone and slacking off." She explained. "I get that." Mira grinned. The emcee finally announced that the event is going to start. "Wait, what if the guy turns out be a lame 'ol guy?" Lucy asked. "Make a run for it! " Mira winked. "But if it's a hot handsome guy, go for it! Kiss him like there's no tomorrow so that Natsu'll get jelly-jelly!" Mira said then left. "Like there's no tomorrow? Mira you're nuts!" Lucy mentally said.

But then she reminisced the way Natsu and Lisanna kissed in the guild last year. "Hmp! I won't get lost to the likes of them! If this guy turns out to be cute I'll kiss him more that what Natsu and Lisanna did!" She promised.

"That was weird of me." She thought.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, wear your masks on!" The emcee said. Lucy did so and waited for the guy to come. "Guys please come right on and fight the number that matches yours." the emcee added. "8." Lucy thought. After a while she notice someone behind her and tapped her back.

She turned around and got surprised of the guy in front of him holding the paper with the number 8 on it.

_**Lucy's POV**_

"What the-!" Iinwardly exclaimed. The guy didn't seem to notice me because of my undeniably huge masked, it covers much to conceal my identity. While the guy is unmasked I quickly recognized him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Rogue Cheney** of Sabertooth.

This is unexpected, a guy from Saber or worst, Rogue the emo would participate in here? I thought he wouldn't be interested in stuff like this, but there he is standing in front of me already gazing at me. He looks flustered just like me.

_**Normal POV**_

"Okay guys. Now kiss your partner all you want!" The emcee cheerfully shouted.

Everybody kissed underneath the mistletoe and some are even French-kissing. "Oh.. I doubt I could do that." Lucy thought shuddering. Because they weren't kissing, the spotlight landed on them. "Oi you two from Mistletoe # 8, don't just stand there, kiss each other!" The emcee yelled.

Lucy and Rogue looked at each other then blushed. Mira can see the hesitant Lucy and Rogue. Though Lucy's partner is from Sabertooth, she wants to make them kiss beause as you all! She was too desperate that she went behind Lucy and pushed her to Rogue.

Lucy stumbled towards Rogue, and she accidentally met Rogue's lips. At first, both of them were shocked and with eyes opened. But, Lucy felt Rogue move his lips against hers, coaxing her to kiss back. And unexpectedly she did so too. She even closed her eyes and caressed his lips with hers. As time passes their kisses grew hotter and hotter. She put her arm around his neck, enjoying the steamy kiss while Rogue's hands were around her waist, his hand went up to her back, pushing her body closer to his. They shared the kiss passionately and more steamy than Natsu's and Lisanna's who are now looking shocked at Lucy and Rogue.

It was heaven for Lucy, this is her first time kissing a guy and she didn't expect that it'd be with the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Even though she is unaware if the latter recognized her, she disregarded it and instead, she let herself drown in the sweet kisses Rogue is giving her in the meantime.

Mirajane was watching the two from afar. She was squealing like fangirl while watching how hot and steamy Lucy and Rogue's kisses are. Lucy almost bent down due to the force of Rogue's kisses. Mirajane smiled and became proud of herself. "She must be very happy." Mira whispered referring to Lucy.

* * *

Did you like it? Tell me through reviews! :P Also, I might need some suggestions!

REVIEW!

*I accept constructive criticisms but I do not tolerate rude/worthless reviews :P Just sayin ^^

Buhbye! till the next chapie ;))

-ZerefinaCheney [Hohoho. Advanced Merry Chrismas to all!] xD


End file.
